


Waiting

by Katherine



Category: The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They took pride in the accomplishments of their son, and enjoyed his unfailingly cheerful attitude. However, Asher's parents were slower than most in the community to request a second child.





	Waiting

They took pride in the accomplishments of their son, and enjoyed his unfailingly cheerful attitude. However, Asher's parents were slower than most in the community to request a second child. They did not do so while Asher was a Three. That was a difficult year, Asher frequently, appropriately chastised, and usually silent.

They were not marked at fault for Asher's difficulty with the required precision of language. Nonetheless, their request took an unusually high number of years to be fulfilled with a newchild. They would of course be assigned a daughter, in due time; two children per family unit was a fundamental rule. Yet they experienced a lengthy wait for her.


End file.
